


Backs Can Be Broken

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ... - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Paladin Week 2017, Blood and Gore, Gift Fic, Graphic injuries, Implied Sheith, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Pain, Panic Attacks, Theres a dragon, Violence, sheith can be platonic or romantic you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: A continuation/sequel of FroldGapp’s The Back was made to bear the cross, chapter four.





	Backs Can Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FroldGapp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroldGapp/gifts).



> *commerical voice*  
> i do not ship sheith, it’s platonic for me, but the original author does so i’m going to please them. rated t for blood, violence, swearing and /dragons/.  
> viewer discretion is advised.

Keith knew that the second he swung the sword, he would die.

But he would be saving Pidge, his teammate, his friend, and in that moment, it didn’t matter whether he lived or died.

All that mattered would be Pidge’s safety.

He swung, despite Shiro’s desperate look.

He swung, despite Pidge’s horrified scream.

He swung, despite the internal terror that he was going to die.

He wanted to live.

But he’d be damned if he couldn’t save his friend.

* * *

The moment he came back to his senses, all he could feel was pain.

Cruel, unrelenting pain.

He felt an overwhelming urge to scream- to cry, even, but his throat felt raw and everything was aching, and he was just... so... tired...

He internally slapped himself.

He shouldn’t be sleeping, he could die!

Wait.

How was he even alive?

He just fell at least fourth feet, into a pit of fire and dragons, no less, with a broken arm and concussion, maybe along with some internal injuries.

He doesn’t regret any of those injuries, not when he was protecting his family.

Now- now he was in the pit of fire and dragons, and everything hurt.

On the bright side, he can’t feel anything... from the waist down.

He couldn’t feel his legs.

Panic seized him.

If he couldn’t feel his legs that meant he couldn’t walk and if he couldn’t walk then he couldn’t pilot Red and if he couldn’t pilot Red then- oh God he was going to die-

Then there was roaring, nausea filling his senses as the ground tumbled around them.

He pried his eyes open, uncaring of the dirt and grime and blood coating his eyelashes, watching as- as a dragon- holy shit a dragon- loomed over him, sniffing his mostly not-broken arm.

He still whimpered in pain, feeling the wet, surprisingly soft, nose bump him, moving his other injuries.

The dragon moved back, a look of... something, in it’s bright, grey eyes- God, they looked like Shiro’s, as if it could tell Keith was in pain.

He probably could.

Keith gingerly moved his head- well, let it flop to the side as he examined the beast.

It gave him a confused look, as if he was just another dragon, doing a daily walkabout.

“H-hi...” he murmured weakly, words scraping painfully against his dry throat. He coughed, grimacing when something wet trickled down his skin.

He was going to die.

”Hello.”

Keith would’ve screamed if he could.

He stared at the dragon- the one that just fucking spoke, in shock as it tilted it’s head.

"What is it?"

Whether it be exhaustion, fear or pain, blackness overtook Keith's eyesight, and seconds later, he was out.

It was probably the pain.

* * *

The second time he came to, everything still hurt, but it was... less.

He still couldn't feel his legs.

 He hyperventilated himself into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next time he woke up, it was to noises.

All of the pain was either numbed down or in hyper focus-

"Welcome back," something said, grey eyes glowing in the shadows.

_Shiro?_

"No, I'm quite sorry," it said, moving into the light- light? "My name- or, at least in your language- is Flammable."

Keith frowns. Where is he?

"In my cave."

Can this- this thing read  _minds?_

"No, you're saying all of this out loud."

Even in the light, Keith can hardly see the thing. It's got a vague outline of a dragon- but- that's crazy, dragons went extinct- dragons never existed!

"You are not on Terra."

_What?_

"I said-"

" _Keith!"_

The thing- the dragon- roars.

That's all he can make out before he's succumbing to the grasp of exhaustion and pain once more.

* * *

The fourth time, the fourth time the charm  _no one said ever_ , he's in total pain, all except for his legs.

It's starting to piss him off.

Every millisecond his injuries are jostled- which, not fun, by the way, and he doesn't even know  _how-_

"Keith! Keith, can you hear me?!"

He can, but...

"Keith, please!"

Is that Lance?

How did Lance get to the planet-

He cracks his eyes open with a tremendous amount of effort, seeing a blurry view of grey hair and scarred nose.

He's never been happier to see that face in his life.

Well- he has, but- that's not the point.

"K...'kashi..."

And he's out again.

But at least he's safe, and going to be fine.

He's with Shiro now.

Shiro will protect him, he always has.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay sorry this kind of SUCKED BUT I HAVE A SMALLCASE OF WRITERS BLOCK AND IM IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING FUCKING SUE ME  
> ill probs come back to this later to fix up the details n shit, def not my best work, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> feedback would be great thanks  
> also-- youll never get the dragon info from me- PRY THEM FROM MY COLD, DEAD, HANDS MIA


End file.
